


"bang" dream(haha get it)

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, they are...very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi both wake up in the middle of the night, thinking about the very interesting dreams they had.





	"bang" dream(haha get it)

Tsugumi woke suddenly with a gasp, breathing so heavily that she was almost panting for breath. Her face was beet red, and she was covered in sweat.

"Wh- W- What was- th..." She shivered, thinking about the  _very_  vivid dream she had just awoken from.

She didn't remember everything, but she could clearly recall the image of Sayo pinning her down, staring at her with eyes that made her weak just thinking about.

Tsugumi rolled onto the side, hugging a pillow as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clear her mind. She was still breathing heavily, and her face, which she buried into the pillow, was still red.

_What was that, why did_ _I_ _just dream about that?!_  The small brunette was panicking, trying not to think about it. In her mind, she went over her relationship with the guitarist.

_She took a cooking class at my_ _family's_ _cafe. We talked and_ _I_ _helped her learn how to_ _bake_ _and it was a lot of fun, and now she still comes in sometimes... and she stops by a lot to eat, and sometimes we see each other while_ _we're_ _out in public and_ _we'll_ _stop to talk and she gives me these really sweet smiles..._

Tsugumi reached up to slap her hands against her cheeks in an attempt to clear her head. Okay, so maybe she had a crush on her. But still, it didn't mean her subconscious had to take it  _that_  far.

_It- It's fine. I can just forget about it. I won't have to see her again for a while anyway, I can just--_

Tsugumi suddenly remembered that she had plans with the other girl. For tomorrow morning. Well, technically later that day, since it was already 3AM. She sighed, dragging a hand down her face in dread and shame.

_I shouldn't have even been dreaming about something like that... Sayo-san would hate me if she knew. She's so stoic and mature, I don't even want to think about what her reaction would be if she found out I thought about... doing those kinds of things with her._ Tsugumi thought, letting out a long, tired sigh.

For now, she was too tired to think about this. All she could do for the moment was close her eyes, and hope she forgot about it in the morning.

 

 

When Sayo awoke in the middle of the night, she was in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she found it difficult to breathe. At that moment, there was only one thing going through her mind.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

She had just come out of a dream that she knew was  _not_ normal. Normal dreams didn't end with her crush's screams waking her up.

Sayo shivered as she sat up, pulling her legs to her chest. She had known ever since she met Hazawa Tsugumi that she had taken an interest in her, and that affection only grew every time they spoke to each other.

But this--this was a little much.

She  _had_ thought about that kind of thing before, but she always pushed it to the back of her mind out of both embarrassment and respect, never entertaining those thoughts.

And now that restrained need had come back in full force, in the form of an inappropriate dream about Tsugumi. She hated the fact that she could perfectly remember every detail. Every sound, every movement, every one of her facial expressions...

Sayo shook her head violently, trying to replace her embarrassed face with a stoic expression, despite there being nobody around to put on a facade for. On the bright side, at least she wouldn't have to--

_Oh God, I'm going over for baking in the morning._

 

 

 

Sayo hadn't been able to fall asleep after 4AM, when she had woken up. She felt awkward, exhausted, and guilty. She wasn't able to completely hide how tired she was, but she got ready and tried to look as professional as always.

When she showed up at the Hazawa Cafe, she felt another wave of embarrassment and anxiety rush through her. Part of her felt like Tsugumi would just  _know_ that Sayo was guilty. She was good at seeing through her. The brunette had picked up on so many of her habits and interests just by small gestures she made, or things she quickly mentioned. She had a talent for it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was standing in front of the cafe just staring at the door, so she hesitantly entered, the door making a ringing noise as it opened. She swallowed. No backing out now.

"Oh, S- Sayo-san! I was waiting! Well, I mean, not for long--you aren't late or anything... I just meant, um... do you want to make cupcakes today?" Tsugumi greeted her as she walked inside.

She could feel nervousness coming off of the other girl, but she supposed she was the same way. At least she wasn't alone, although she had no idea what the brunette was worried about.

"Of... Of course. That sounds wonderful," she replied, hoping she was giving her the soft smile that she was aiming for. It seemed like she succeeded, because the other girl smiled back, seeming just a little less uncomfortable than before.

"Great! Let's go back into the kitchen, then. I already have everything set up."

"That's very kind of you, Hazawa-san, but I would have been happy to help with the preparations, you know," Sayo said as they walked out of the empty shop area and back into the kitchen. The air felt almost awkward between them--she was glad the cafe was closed for the day.

Tsugumi laughed, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "It's fine! I was up early and didn't really have anything to do, so I figured I would just get it ready. I don't mind."

The pure smile on her face was almost enough to make Sayo forget about her worries. Almost.

She gave her another one of those soft smiles that only she could get out of her, before speaking again. "I suppose I should get an apron on, then."

"O- Oh! Right. Sorry, I totally forgot about that. I've just... been a little spaced out today," she said, running to the cupboard to grab aprons, and a hair tie for Sayo.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I- It's nothing!! I just kinda had a weird dream last night, I mean--" Tsugumi panicked, covering her mouth.

Sayo tilted her head, slightly glad that she wasn't the only one still thinking about weird dreams. "What was it about?"

"Aah, nothing! Nothing! It's fine, don't worry about it."

Seeing how nervous the other girl was, Sayo felt that she should say something. She didn't have to let her in on what her dream was about either, after all.

"It's alright, Hazawa-san. If it makes you feel any better, I had... an odd dream last night as well. I wasn't able to get to sleep again after 4 in the morning."

Tsugumi looked up at her curiously, with a red face that felt contagious. "Really? What about?"

"U- Um... I don't really remember," she lied. "But I think it had you in it."

She didn't mean to say that last part.

"Really?! My dream was about you too--I mean... well... kinda, I guess..."

"Really? How so?" She found herself curious, despite Tsugumi's earlier distress about sharing.

"We, uh... had a sleepover." It technically wasn't a lie.

Sayo smiled again, albeit nervously. "What a coincidence, I had a very similar dream."

On the inside, the two girls were both thinking the same thing.

_I'm sure your dream was a lot different than mine, though._


End file.
